Kiburi's Float
Kiburi's Float is a float of crocodiles led by Kiburi that live in the Outlands. Originally members of Makuu's Float, Kiburi and his followers were banished from the Pride Lands after attempting to attack King Simba. History Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Kiburi's float is formed after a failed attempt to take down King Simba. They are banished to the Outlands, where Ushari introduces them to Scar, who welcomes them. They hear about his plan, and seem interested in joining his cause. The Little Guy Kiburi's float hear about a potential new member, who may be able to help them return to the Pride Lands. Although surprised to see the new face is a gecko named Hodari, they allow him to win the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and he joins their float. They leave for the Pride Lands with their new member in tow, but are turned away by the Lion Guard, despite Hodari's friendship with the float. After returning to the Outlands, they are joined once again by Hodari, who remains loyal to them. Kiburi uses Hodari's knowledge of Makuu's fighting techniques and, upon learning that Makuu is injured, they return to the Pride Lands, this time concealing themselves from the Lion Guard. When the coast is clear, they attack Makuu's float. Although they initially have the upper hand in combat, the Lion Guard arrive to help Makuu's float. When Kiburi is defeated by Makuu with help from Hodari, Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to send them back home again. The Scorpion's Sting When the guard goes into the Outlands to get the Volcanic Ash Kiburi's Float waited for them. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamuses tackles Tamka, and the force of the tackle slams him into the rest of his float. The Lion Guard start to leave regardless, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on The Kilio Valley Fire Ma Tembo walks her herd away from the fire, but is stopped by Janja's Clan. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover Reirei's Pack waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by Kiburi's Float, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. When the Outlanders start to attack Ma Tembo, the Lion Guard intervene. Outnumbered, and with the blaze reaching closer, they are forced to retreat. Ono scouts out a route, and Beshte creates a path for the elephants, while Bunga and Fuli keep them safe. The Army of Scar minions have gathered, pleased with their success. However, it doesn't take long for the respective groups to start arguing over who performed the best. When Mwoga lands, Reirei points out that he's still holding a burning stick. The panicked vulture hastily drops the stick on the ground before waiting for a parliamentary response. To their surprise, Scar rises from the small flame. He orders them to remain in Kilio Valley, and reveals that his plan is to take the Pride Lands piece by piece. In Kilio Valley, everyone agrees that the place is a dump, except for Goigoi, who finds it cozy. Janja decides to appoint himself the leader, which arouses anger from the other animal groups. Refusing a parliamentary procedure as stated by Mzingo, Janja starts to tell everyone that he'll run the dump. Reirei states that she'll be the one to run the dump, followed by Mzingo, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Kiburi, who refuses to sing, and then continue to argue with each other. Undercover Kinyonga Acording to Ono the Jackals and Crocodiles are still in Kilo Valley. Named Members Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is the leader of the float. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Although loyal, like Kiburi, he is overconfident. He admits that he isn't smart, and is willing to take on challengers that are above him in skill and strength. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a member of the float. Nduli is slightly more optimistic than the other members of the float. Former Members Main article: Hodari Hodari is a gecko. Kiburi was using him for his advantage to get his revenge, but Hodari eventually saw through his plan, and ultimately assisted in Kiburi's defeat. Unnamed Members Kiburi-float-3.png Makuu-Member2.png Makuu-Member1.png Male-Crocodile-img.png Makuu-Member3.png Trivia *This is the second group of animals banished from the Pride Lands by Simba, the first being the Outsiders. *It is unknown how the float got bigger, as in Let Sleeping Crocs Lie, only three crocodiles left the Pridelands with Kiburi. *With the exception of the three that left with Kiburi, all of the other float members use the same models as members of Makuu's Float such as Male Crocodile. Category:Outlanders Category:Crocodiles Category:Floats Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Reptiles